My life Among Them
by Helzingsg1rl
Summary: Alice gets in her dream School in Japan, her dad's boss offers her a place to stay so she can go to school. She didn't think she was going to be sharing it with six sadistic vampire brothers. Will she try to run and get killed or will she fight back?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alice Reyna I'm 16 I lived in a big city in Texas not that very exciting if you ask me. I live with my dad he helps run a big company that's expanding in the US from over seas, as for my mom she ran out on me when I was a baby I really don't remember much about her I've only seen photos of her that my dad keeps. I remember when I was little I ask dad where's Mom and why she'd leave us, but every time I do he always looks sad every time I mention her. The only thing she left was a note saying I have to go and a necklace with a moon on it, after years passed on I didn't seem to care anymore. And I've been trying to get into a prep school Ryoutei Academy in Japan I'll be going there for one school year. I've always wanted to go there when I got older, I have made good grades throughout my school year, but my dad doesn't want me to go, he fears to lose me just like he lost mom. It's not like he can just drop work and go with me it was hard to convince him he soon caved in after I told him over and over that I would be safe and careful. Then came the problem of me trying to find a place to stay we tried the school but they don't allow first years dorms yet and there was no housing available they were all booked, but then Dad's boss Mr. Sakamai just so happen to hear about my situation and that he's going to let me stay at his summer home in Japan big enough for me to stay in where I would be provide for. From once a dream come true turn into a real nightmare when I had to stay there with "_them_".

* * *

I have long black hair with bangs but I have it up in a ponytail most of the time my skin tone is a little tan enough to tell, I have light teal eyes and wearing a blue jean jacket with a black T-shirt with a v-cut and some skinny jeans along with my converse and the moon necklace around my neck.

"You have everything your socks, your shoes, your-"

" Dad I got everything."

" Just call me when you get there. Call me everyday and every-night, let me know if there's anything I can do if there is any trouble I'll come as soon as I can."

"Dad I'm just going to finish one semester there in Japan and I promise to call you everyday I promise." Before I take my leave on the plane I decide to give my dad one more big hug.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Dad." I said as I was boarding on the plane and preparing for the long flight there. From hours of the flight I finally landed in Japan. Now all I have to do is wait for my ride to take me to the estate while I was wandering around a bit I bump into a girl with pale skin, short platinum blonde hair, and pink blouse.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't see you there." While trying to collect her bag.

"No its all right I should have paid attention to where I was going." Me doing the same.

"Your not from around here, are you a foreigner? Oh I'm sorry I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is Yui Komori ."

"It's nice to meet you Yui my name is Alice Reyna and in fact I am, I'm from Texas."

"Oh wow do you-"

"No, not everybody has a Texas accent and no we don't all own horses or wear cowboy hats all the time, the same can be said about boots they're killers on your feet if you don't know how to handle them."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay." I wasn't even paying attention as a limousine pulls up to us.

A man steps out of the vehicle and opens the door. "Ms. Reyna and Ms. Komori I'm here to drive you to the estate."

Wait I thought that I was going to be staying at that house all by myself he didn't say anything about anyone else being there with me? Maybe she's a niece of his or a family friend? Maybe it was last minute?

"I'm afraid we don't have much time I need you both to get in the car or we'll be late." The driver must be in a hurry to get us into the car.

Against all warning signs I decided to get in along with Yui. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet then I start to break the ice. "So are you going to school at the Ryoutei academy?"

"Yes my father is traveling out of state and a friend of his said I could stay at the estate to finish my school year."

This is getting weird the same thing happened to me not exactly but still the same way a friend of Dad's just so happens to having a home in Japan let's just hope it doesn't happen just like every horror movie the girl gets kidnapped in the worst way possible being chased around by a psycho in a mask and someone's got to save her. I am so not going to be the goddamn damsel in distress I'm so glad I took up self defense classes last year I'm no pro but just enough to handle myself. Yui looks up to left side of the window. She can see the estate on the other side of the lake it looks beautiful like you would only see in a movie. The car comes to a stop we're are at the estate we step out of the car grabbed our stuff from the trunk and the car drives off leaving us at the gate.

" Man this place is huge I didn't imagine the house would be like this what about you Yui?"

" Oh, I think that-"

I can smell rain coming and the sky from once it's sunny day grow dark the rain starts pouring down we start to run towards the door trying to avoid getting wet further.

Yui knocks on the door." Hello is anybody there?" The door cracks open allowing them to walk in.

This is not creepy at all. Looking inside checking out the surroundings as we walk in." I'm going to look and see if there's anybody here." Making the way up the stairs to get a better look before travelling further she hears Yui cry out.

"Ah! Alice come here quick!"

Running down the stairs like a bat out of hell." What is it? What's wrong?" Not need any further explanation she sees a boy lying on a couch so stiff like he's not even breathing.

" He's dead!"

Alice decides to go check and see for herself she barely touches him just by barely touching him, his skin was ice cold. Oh crap! There is a dead guy on the couch how am going to explain this one to Dad?

"I'll call 911." As Yui pulls out her phone then the boy on the couch grabs her hand to stop her.

" Be quiet you're so noisy. Who are you two and how did you get in here?"

But this doesn't make any sense he wasn't even warm, I get when you touch a person's hand when it's cold but that was not supposed to feel like that.

" My name is Yui and this is-" Alice stops Yui, she was not going to let a complete stranger get more information then he needs to know.

" No you don't get to ask questions around here, we were told we were going to be staying at this house by ourselves! Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

" Shut up, how dare you speak to yours truly that way!"

Was he for real and what does he mean by this yours truly crap?

" Are you sure you're alright?" Poor Yui she is too nice for her own good.

" Hey you two smell nice." Comes in close to get another whiff of them and it was starting to get a little creepy.

I don't like this, we need to get out of here. Taking Yui's hand and trying to walk away, only to have that creepy weirdo grab her.

" Your not going anywhere until yours truly gets a taste!"

" Get away you pervert!" I swear this guy is the worst!

" Ayato what are you doing?"

" Shit! It's Reiji!"

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" Another boy but his hair combed to perfection and he wears glasses and he has a serious look on his face that you don't want to mess with him.

" Look this seems to be a misunderstanding. We were told that we can stay at the house and that it was vacon."

" Ayato do you know anything about this?"

" How should I know? I didn't know pancake and Texas would be moving in with us?"

" Wha? Pancake what do you mean by that?" Poor Yui looking confused as ever.

" I'm not sure if you haven't noticed but your flat as a cutting board. And you. You look like you want to gouge my eyes out that's kinda of hot Texas."

That sleazy bastard! And he's right I really do want to gouge out his eyes. Wait? Texas how does he know I'm from Texas? I didn't even tell him?

" I think perhaps this will be better if we take this into the other room, follow me." We decided it was best if we follow trying to get to the bottom of all this.

" Now tell me who are you two and what are you doing here?"

" Well you see..."

" Look at what we have here two cute little human virgins that can't wait to be deflowered." A guy in a fedora watching from the stair way as he winks at the two girls.

I take that back this guy is even worse, hold on did he just say humans?

" Ah!" I turn my attention to Yui and I see the guy from upstairs next to her and trying to figure out how did he get down here so fast?

" You two smell so different, so exotic. Maybe I'll get to have my first taste with you."

" No fair I want to taste too!" Another one shows up he has light purple hair and is holding a teddy bear with an eye patch.

" Cut it out!"

" There's no need to be shy little slut. We just wanted a taste."

" No way yours truly found them first so they belong to me!"

" There is no way in hell that I'm yours, I don't belong to anyone! Especially Yui!"

" Oh, looks like our little slut has claws and poor little bitch is shy." Yui continues to hide behind Alice.

" I'm not a slut!" That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him if keeps calling me that!

" I thought I heard some noise down here." Another boy walks in his clothes look a bit roughed up and he has white hair." What are you all doing, you woke me up from my sleep."

" Oh we're sorry-" Yui tries to apologise to the new guy who walked in.

" Shut up! You're so damn annoying!" Slamming his fist into the wall and cracking it.

" Look we're sorry that we woke you up from your beauty sleep princess!" Forgetting the fact that he just cracked a wall with his fist.

" What the hell did you just call me!?" Starts marching over to them with pissed off look like he's going to tear her head off.

" I didn't stutter that's for sure _princess_."

He was more pissed off that somebody even dared to mock him or even challenge him.

" Enough all of you."

Alice wanted to say something but she kept her mouth shut, didn't want to make their situation even worse.

" Look we'll just leave."

" That window of opportunity closed the moment you two walked into this house."

" Could you guys keep it down I'm trying to listen to my music." the attention was drawn to another boy laying on the couch as if he was trying to sleep.

" Shu you lazy good for nothing fool." The one I believe is Reiji seems to be giving the other named Shu a distasteful look." Do you know something about this has he come into contact with you?"

" All he said was we are getting two new brides and do what ever you want with them, but don't kill them." Not even bothering to look at them.

" Wait what brides?! I didn't agree to this!" Oh God, don't tell me I became a mail order bride or something. Wait kill?!

" Let me introduce ourselves Shu is first eldest son. My name is Reiji I'm the second eldest. The triplets Ayato, Kanato, and Liato. And the youngest Subaru."

" Yeah okay hi, just pointed us to the next bus stop and we'll be out of here."

" Oh come now the fun is just getting started little slut." Laito has her by a shoulder starts moving in showing his fangs of a true vampire you see in movies.

My attention was brought back to the world when I hear Yui call out for one of the brothers who has her phone." I never understood why humans love these things?" Subaru holds Yui's phone in his hand.

" That's mine give it back!" Yui tries to reach out to grab it.

Without hesitation he crushed it in his hand into a million pieces. Oh God damn it! We're stuck in a house full of blood sucking vampires. Well ain't that peachy. Then all six brothers begin to surround the girls almost as if they're caging them in.

" Stay back!" Yui pulls out a cross trying to ward off the vampires.

She's kidding right? She doesn't honestly believe that really works right? Don't get me wrong I like a good horror flick as much as the next guy but this is too much.

" Do you really believe in all that superstition that vampires fear cross, holy water, and garlic you humans are truly are pathetic."

These guys are not leaving us much options but there's only one thing we can do." Run!" Grabbing Yui's hand start running straight for the front door but was locked, having no choice but to run up stairs hoping to find a way to escape as they continue to run.

" Look a door!" Running towards it clearly not focused on why there broken chains on the floor only looking for a way out.

" Hurry block the door!" Grabbing a random desk and push it to block the doorway no sooner than she did Yui collapsed to the ground while holding her chest.

" Yui are you okay, do you have medical condition for your heart?" I heard about this on the internet where people have heart conditions for both old and young.

" No this never happened before it just happened when I saw a woman outside the window."

Alice decides to go look but sees nobody was there. Both their attention was drawn away when they see a book has fallen from the shelf Yui goes to pick it up she looks at the photo of man holding a infant girl and woman standing next to him it was inside the diary and decided to read from it." _My thanks to Miss Charlotte for her all she's done and for giving me this child even though she is not my own, I will love Yui with all my heart, she is truly a blessing_." Yui let out a gasp she was so shocked to hear this news." I don't understand? I'm not my father's daughter and who is this Charlotte woman?"

" Do you know her?"

"No I never met this woman in my entire life how's that even possible what's going on here?" She begins to panic on this new information about her father or the man claiming to be her father has been lying to her about everything and a mysterious woman that she's never heard of or met.

Alice decides to give the diary a quick look at it but stops all the air in her lungs just stopped she recognize this woman and the woman was her mother." Mom?" She remember picture that her dad has of her when they were together she saw it once she could never forget that face. The woman in photograph was her mother.

" That woman is your mother do you know something about this?!" Yui begins to expect Alice is a part of something terrible and starts moving away from her.

" No that's not possible she left me when I was a baby, what hell is going on here? How is my mom a part of this?" Alice tries to explain herself trying to tell Yui she had nothing to do with this.

" Why did you two have to pick this room? We had it blocked off for a reason you know."

"How did they get in here the desk was-" She can see the desk was moved back to where it was before.

" I would appreciate if you didn't move the furniture around, I don't need your filthy hands all over it human."

" You left before we could get a taste of you."

" No fair I want to taste too."

All vampiric brothers begin to surround the girls leaving no room for escape.

Pulls Yui close to her trying to protect her from them." Get away from us!" The windows cracked the moment Alice yelled it really took everyone by surprise.

" Curious, how very curious."

" What the hell was that Reiji!?"

" I'll look more into this tomorrow as for you two. You will escort you to your rooms." Not seeing much of a choice in it they decided follow but they weren't done yet.

" Oh and one more thing for now on you both will live here with us if break our rules you will be punished if you try to escape you will be killed."

From then on they we're the predator and we have become their prey... for now.

* * *

End of chapter 1 Happy Day of the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please try to understand that I take forever on this stuff it wasn't easy this holiday season on my job that comes first before anything else. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. Man my life sucks, I'm stuck in house with psychos that are ready kill me. Just as I was about to close my eyes I feel a shift in the bed. The one name Kanato standing over her just staring at her." Whatcha dreaming about?" He was acting like a five-year-old holding his teddy bear.

" I was trying to sleep and I would like to get back to that now." Throws the covers over her head then feel the warmth leave her when the covers are taken away." Your no fun." He pouts.

"I'm not trying to be fun." She rolls on her side to look away from him.

He puts a hand on her leg it's like he was telling that he was still there and was not leaving."I'm thirsty."

"And how is that my problem?" Not really didn't want to deal with this she didn't feel really comfortable with him in the room with her hoping he would just leave." What if I said I wanted your blood?" Alice tries to move away from him but he grabs a hold of her leg tighter and pulls her closer." I didn't say you can move. You so rude maybe I should teach you some manners?" He starts putting presser on her leg causing her pain. Alice was trying not to show any sign of pain she didn't wanted to give him the satisfaction the pain he was causing.

" Enough I told you to just wake her up." Reiji has seem to appear in the room without even making a sound.

" I just wanted a taste." He gives a look like he's hurt and finally lets go of her leg leaving a bruise.

Reiji turns his attention towards Alice." And you. Get dressed."

" For what?" She looks to see that there is a uniform laying on the bed.

" To school what else?" He was talking down at her as if she didn't understand what was going on.

" At night?"

" That's the idea, get dressed now and do not make us wait." Before she could ask anything else they we're already gone. Alice got out of bed and got dressed before anybody else decide to show up on her will changing. She finished get dressed but she notice her suitcase was in the room and realizing her phone was still in her bag, she opens one of the pockets and finds her phone. Her first thought was to call for help but will it come? The better question is will they even believe her? She decided to put it away for safe keeping so nobody can find it but her. She goes down stairs and sees everybody is waiting. They noticed Alice has entered the room including Yui who looked relief that she was here.

" Lets go." Everybody started to head out to the car and sat down to their usually spots leaving room for both Yui and Alice.

**_No POV_**

It was a very quiet drive the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife Alice sat next to Yui so she can feel a bit safe if that where possible. Alice was trying to understand that all six of them are brothers but they don't even seem to get along they don't even talk to one another. She noticed Ayato was just staring at Yui like he was expecting something to happen. Then Ayato noticed Alice was staring." Do you like what you see?"

" No not really makes me want to gouge my own eyes out."

" Oh come on now Texas don't be like that."

" Stop calling her that she has a name and it's Alice." Yui was trying to defend Alice but only making matters worse.

" How dare you speak to yours truly like that maybe I should discipline you?" As he was to make his way to her. Alice moves in his way preventing him from getting closer." Don't you dare touch her!"

" Enough! I will not have this dispute continue on the way to school." No sooner they finally made it to school grounds Reiji hands them slips of paper with their schedules on it. Before they can walk inside he stops them.

" Don't try any escape attempts, you girls will be having class with each of us insuring that you don't try anything." So much for that idea. Alice thought, having not much of a choice they go to the class they're scheduled with Yui went to class with the triplets and Alice goes to the class room but there is hardly any body there well not completely Subaru was sitting in the back of the class looking out the window.

He hasn't even noticed her maybe he's forgot about me calling him princess? As she sits the teacher walks in and takes roll call for each student after a few minutes passed it was time to switch Alice took the opportunity to slip away from them as she walked through the hallways hoping to find Yui and see if she was alright but somebody seem to be following her.

" What do you think you're doing?" Causing Alice to spin around to see who was falling her and sees Subaru giving her a irritated look.

She didn't want him to get suspicious to what she was doing so she made up a lie." What's it look like I'm going to the bathroom." As she tried to walk past but he grabs her hand.

" You can do that at home."

" Oh come on man I have a tiny human bladder I need to go." I tried to pull away from him but he doesn't let go.

" Do you think I give a fuck _princess_?"

Nope he has not forgot that I called him that." Look if you don't feel like cleaning up my piss just let me go!" She tries to pull away but he still has his grip on her.

" No not until you apologize for what you said to me." His hold on her started to tighten.

" Let go of me!" Continuing to try tugging her arm free.

" I said no!" Without even thinking she goes and bits at his hand causes him to looked shocked by her actions.

" Did you just bit me?"

" Ya and I'll do it again."

With all the loud comotion a teacher overhears them." What's going on here?"

Subaru throws her threatening look not to say anything and let him do the talking." There's nothing wrong here." Still having a hold on her hand.

" Mr Sakamaki if you have any problems with your girlfriend I suggest you take them off school grounds."

" I'm not his girlfriend!"

" She's not my girlfriend!"

" Well then you both better get to your next class." He then walks back into the class leaving them both alone.

Subaru still holding her hand but not as tight as before he looks at her still waiting for answer." I just want to know where Yui is okay?"

He looks at her dead in the eye to see if it was a lie then finally releases her hand." Fine whatever do what you want."

" Geez thanks I guess?" Rubbing her hand where he grabbed her. She didn't bother to see him leave knowing that he already left. Before she could even look around she hears a small cry coming from one of the rooms.

As she walks into the first room she can see Ayato looming over Yui biting into her neck and hearing the poor girl crying out for him to stop.

She didn't know if it was the adrenaline but she puched the shit out of him causing him to let go of her." Get off of her!"

" How dare you interrupt yours truly!" Rubbing at the spot where she hit him.

Alice pushes Yui behind her to keep Ayato at a distance." She said to stop! It doesn't give you the right to do what you want!

" You talk as if I care."

" I know you don't that's why I'm offer my blood to you." having this guy touch her with the last thing on her mind but she did not like how Yui was being treated." If you let Yui go you can have it I offer no resident."

" Alice don't do it." Still weak to what Ayato did a moment ago.

" I was hoping you would give me more of a fight in the end Texas but giving yourself just to save a stranger you don't know makes it more exciting I guess I'll spoil myself just this once."

" Just get it over with!" He grabs her shoulder he moves her collar down to expose her neck to him.

Alice closed her eyes and brace herself for the pain, before he could sink his fangs into her something forced them apart it was the youngest of the brothers was Subaru. Seeing Subaru defend her was something of a rare sight to behold.

" What the hell Subaru?!" He was confused by his brother's actions, how dare he interfere and why would he care.

" Knock it off! And get back to class before Reiji hears about this."

Not feeling like hearing his older brother give him a lecture." Whatever see you around Pancake." He winks at her and walks right out of the room.

As Subaru was leaving Alice grabs his sleeve." Why did you stop him?"

" Don't go thinking I was doing it out of the kindness of my heart I just wanted to piss him off that's all." Trying not to look at her.

Instead of arguing with him Alice smiles at him and let's go of his sleeve." Whatever you say, see you back in class. I'm going to go ahead and walk Yui to class is that alright."

" Yeah sure whatever." Subaru walks back class hoping she wouldn't see him blushing.

Alice turns her attention back to Yui." You okay?"

" It still stings a little." Will holding her hand on her neck covering the bite.

" Let me get the first aid kit." Through the rest of the night continue without any more incident but only for it to end shortly as soon as school ended. After a quiet dinner the girls decide to go back to the room where they found the journal hoping it would give them more answers, it was a relief that they didn't lock the door they look around to find it. Luckily it didn't take too long to find it.

" Alice I found it."

" That's great Yui."

Once she open the journal the smile she had dropped." No it can't be."

" What is it?"

" The journal... it's blank." How can that be there was words in it they couldn't have just disappeared like that instant unfortunately there was nothing they can do about it but return to their room and say good night. Alice decided to take this opportunity to find a phone hoping she can get a message out to anyone for help, when she goes to it's hiding place only to find it gone.

There was a cold presence in the room and Reiji was the cause of it." Tell me did you plan to call for help?" While holding her cell phone in his hand.

" Oh no..."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger**_

**_What's going to happen next?_**


End file.
